The increasing number of media outlets makes it difficult if not impossible for a user to monitor all the outlets that may have news concerning their safety or well-being or that of friends or family in a timely manner. Additionally, major news outlets or traditional new outlets may not provide as much coverage as desired of violence or crime in an area of a particular individual. This may be the case if the violence or crime is not significant enough to gather attention from a traditional news outlet (e.g., it is overshadowed by other major media events or it is in an area overlooked by media). Such overlooked violence may however still present a significant risk to a particular individual. Social media may provide timely coverage of events affecting safety or well-being of an individual. However, identifying such notifications in a timely manner may be difficult given the volume of social media notifications (e.g., tweets, postings, blogs, etc.). Even if traditional media does cover an event that may affect safety or well-being of an individual, identifying the event in a timely manner allowing the individual to respond may be a challenge.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies relating to event driven notifications.